


Eames's Memories: NYC

by Vineyardelf



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/pseuds/Vineyardelf
Summary: Part two in the Memories series of Arthur and Eames





	

The evening before Eames’s red-eye to London found him sitting in Masa, possibly New York City’s most exclusive omakase restaurant. It occurred to him that he was a damn good forger, but people clearly owed Arthur favors. The doorman had nearly turned them away; with twenty-six seats and a star chef, the place was booked for months. Arthur had merely shrugged and smiled. "Give Takayama-san fondest regards, then. From Arthur-kun.“ The doorman blanched and ushered them in with profoundest apologies.   
"I’m sorry Eames…I know the big deal here is the bar show, but I wanted it to be just us,” Arthur had asked the doorman to seat them at one of the intimate, dimly lit tables in the farther recesses of the room. Now he looked apologetic as he poured the sake. 

Eames just stared for a moment. Arthur was actually apologizing to him for getting him into what was probably the most well-appointed and pricey sushi bar in the free world. "God, Darling, I-“

"We can move if you want, really,” Arthur hurriedly cut in, misinterpreting Eames’s slightly slack-jawed amazement. 

“No, no- I…my God, Arthur, it’s just a lot to take in. I Want to sit with you.” That hushed Arthur for a moment, letting Eames catch his own breath. The past week still had his head spinning. An Actual pleasure trip; no business, no reconnaissance, no planning of any kind. Just him and Arthur Darling tooling around New York exactly as they had pleased. Admittedly, they had mostly done what Arthur wanted during the day; vintage shops, park walks, winery tours. Eames couldn’t care less; it was a dream just to be near Arthur without danger, to be allowed to relax. Alas, London and the job called again…but he still had tonight, and Arthur pulled this out of his hat just to amaze. 

Eames’s reverie was broken by the crinkle of a small paper bag pushed shyly across the table by Arthur as he raised his sake. "To your first real visit to America…" Arthur flushed slightly as Eames peeked inside the bag and smiled. He pulled out a stuffed eagle plush that couldn’t have cost more than ten dollars and still smelled faintly of Arthur’s cologne. It was more precious to him to than any costly reward he had ever received.


End file.
